


Встречи

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Memory Alteration, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Каждый раз, когда они встречаются, происходит одно и то же





	Встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для комаyды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - esterka.

— Так что, как видишь, Доктор, это был великолепный план. Гениальная ловушка. И ты, мой наивный доверчивый друг, разумеется, попался в нее.  
Мастер завершил свою триумфальную (и вовсе не отрепетированную заранее) речь изящным поклоном, должным окончательно подчеркнуть его превосходство над противником. Превосходство в том числе и эстетическое — ну что за манера, в самом деле, носить спортивную одежду, да еще овощи в качестве аксессуаров, то ли дело его, Мастера, стильный черный наряд. Поняв, что тишина затянулась — не то чтобы он ожидал аплодисментов, — Мастер поднял взгляд на Доктора и успел поймать на его лице тень какого-то чувства, которое тот немедленно попытался скрыть. Этого, разумеется, нельзя было допустить. Легким стремительным шагом Мастер подошел к Доктору вплотную, намеренно вторгаясь в его личное пространство, благо тот никак не мог отстраниться — электромагнитные наручники в сорок первом веке делали отличные, надежные и не поддающиеся взлому. Наслаждаясь моментом, Мастер наклонился почти вплотную к лицу противника.  
— Ну что, Доктор, расскажи мне, каково это — быть полностью в моей власти?  
Доктор попытался отвернуться, но Мастер схватил его за подбородок, так что тому оставалось лишь опустить глаза. Вниз, к губам Мастера. Он вздохнул, дыхание скользнуло по лицу Доктора и тот вдруг содрогнулся, глаза его широко распахнулись, зрачки расширились, мгновенно превратившись в две черные дыры. Мастеру не нужно было больше гадать, о чем думает его старый друг, — он точно знал, что думают они об одном и том же.  
Через мгновение язык Мастера был уже во рту Доктора. Сломив показное сопротивление, он скользил, ласкал, рвался дальше и глубже. Бедра Доктора отчаянно дергались, два набухших члена прижимались друг к другу через ткань, и Мастер вдруг подумал: ну какого же черта они оба носят столько одежды? Какая, к Рассилону, эстетика, ему сейчас нужна только нагота, скользкая кожа, тугие мускулы.  
— Развяжи... — простонал Доктор, беспомощно дергая руками в попытке обнять, но Мастер лишь усмехнулся.  
— О нет. Ты, видно, забыл, как это работает.  
С трудом взяв себя в руки — пока еще не буквально, — он заставил себя отстраниться и принялся медленно избавляться от одежды, не забывая периодически прижиматься, касаться, дразнить, то лаская, то причиняя боль. Время не имело значения, оно было покорно им, его повелителям. Имел значение лишь хриплый срывающийся голос:  
— По... пожалуйста...  
— Пожалуйста, что? — выгнул бровь Мастер, проводя тонким пальцем по растянутому перед ним вздрагивающему телу.  
— Пожалуйста, Мастер!  
Он содрогнулся от удовольствия и решительно, наслаждаясь сопротивлением, вонзил член в тугую глубину, заглушая вскрик Доктора своим рычанием и не различая, где боль, где наслаждение, где кто из них.  
Потом, убрав следы произошедшего, приведя в порядок одежду и выровняв дыхание, он обменялся с Доктором понимающими взглядами.  
— Как всегда?  
— Тебе придется освободить мне руку, — кивнул тот. Мастер послушно нажал кнопку на наручниках. Наверняка этот ушлый тип потом воспользуется этим, чтобы удрать, но иначе никак... он все еще неплохо управлял чужим разумом, а вот с самоконтролем всегда испытывал проблемы.  
Мастер положил пальцы на контактные точки, почувствовал прохладное прикосновение на своем виске. Оба одновременно кивнули и закрыли глаза.  
  


* * *

  
  
Это тело всегда было жадным, ему всего было мало — мало власти, мало крови, мало смерти. Но после не совсем удачного воскрешения все заслонил неуемный всепоглощающий голод.  
До того момента, когда он почувствовал приближение знакомого разума — и голод внезапно ушел, уступив место другому, не менее животному желанию.  
Дурацкие гонки по свалке лишь заводили его еще больше. Короткая схватка вызвала почти болезненное возбуждение. А потом он прижал Доктора к земле всем телом, всем напряженным возбужденным телом, тот вздрогнул, почувствовав, уставился ему прямо в глаза, резко выдохнул, и в голове словно что-то щелкнуло.  
Нечеловечески — и даже негаллифрейски сильным рывком Мастер швырнул Доктора в сторону маячившего в углу свалки здания, одним звериным прыжком оказался рядом, притиснул к стене и впился губами в губы. Жадный несдержанный поцелуй, поцелуй на грани, с привкусом крови, сводил с ума — словно бы это требовалось, словно он не был и так достаточно безумен. Доктор и не пытался сопротивляться, его руки не отталкивали, а цеплялись за спину, потом ниже... потом потянулись к застежке штанов. Мастер заставил себя отстраниться, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как ловкие тонкие пальцы извлекают на волю его член, как обхватывают напряженный орган, красный, блестящий, рвущийся вперед.  
— На колени, — выдохнул Мастер, и противник понятливо опустился перед ним и безо всяких предисловий взял его член в рот. Целиком. Мастер выругался, вцепился пальцами в эти идиотские торчащие во все стороны волосы и начал двигаться, всаживая пульсирующий член прямо в глотку и понимая, что это будет очень быстро.  
Когда жидкий огонь прокатился по позвоночнику, взорвался в паху и излился в податливый прохладный рот, когда перед глазами перестали мелькать круги и стало снова возможно дышать, он посмотрел вниз. Доктор представлял собой жалкое зрелище: пылающее лицо, черные глаза, с мокрых губ срывается прерывистое дыхание, и штаны топорщатся так, что даже смешно, но сжатые в кулаки руки даже не пытаются облегчить состояние. «Хороший мальчик», — мысленно хихикнул Мастер. Но промолчал, лишь выжидательно глядя вниз. Голос Доктора был похож на всхлип:  
— Пожалуйста... Мастер...  
Он за шкирку поднял Доктора на ноги, в два движения расстегнул ширинку и несколькими рывками довел дело до завершения. После чего вытер ладонь о пальто, которым этот придурок так гордился, и прижался лбом к мокрому лбу.  
Доктор тяжело дышал, но стоило ему чуть прийти в себя, и он вцепился в плечи Мастера:  
— Позволь... я могу помочь тебе.  
— Иди к черту, — выдохнул тот. — Не сейчас. Сначала сам знаешь что.  
Доктор послушно кивнул и принялся застегиваться. Потом снова прижался лбом ко лбу и каким-то нежным движением положил пальцы на висок. В хватке Мастера ничего нежного не было, но результат был одинаков для обоих — резкий вздох и пустота.  
  


* * *

  
  
Кровать. Ну надо же, они наконец-то сделали это в кровати. Она не могла припомнить, чтобы такое случалось в последние... о, какая разница сколько лет? Впрочем, в этот раз многое было новым.  
Взять хотя бы то, что началось все не во время спора или противостояния, а потому, что этот сентиментальный придурок решил, будто ей нужна поддержка. Нежно сжатые пальцы, откровенный взгляд, попытка обнять — все это было новым... или все же хорошо забытым старым? Неважно, результат все равно был знаком — резкий щелчок пробудившейся памяти, обжигающие воспоминания, широко распахнувшиеся глаза.  
И так кстати оказавшаяся рядом кровать. Интересно, когда этот тип обустраивал ее... хранилище, он предусматривал подобное? Кровать, по крайней мере, была достаточно широкой.  
И, разумеется, он попытался прижать ее к постели. Гибкая нога, обвившая его бедра, и резкий рывок быстро исправили положение. Приподнявшись на одной руке, Мисси другой укоризненно погрозила Доктору:  
— Нет-нет-нет. Ты, видно, от своих любимых землян нахватался сексизма. Разве ты забыл, как это работает?  
Она наклонилась ниже и шепнула в самое ухо, подчеркивая каждое слово движением бедер, прижимавших напряженный член Доктора:  
— Я. Всегда. Сверху. Ведь так?  
Ответом ей была беспомощная дрожь и судорожный выдох:  
— Да... Мастер.  
— Отлично, — промурлыкала она, чувствуя, как разгорается огонь внизу живота. О, это будет весело. Ей пришло в голову, что у ее новой физиологии есть свои плюсы. Она может растянуть это на сколько пожелает, при этом не забывая получать удовольствие. В конце концов, это никогда не было вопросом чисто физической силы.  
Все и впрямь оказалось весело. Снимать с себя одежду, не позволяя Доктору помочь и наслаждаясь его голодным взглядом. Раздевать его, награждая послушание ласками и укусами. Старательно находить все слабые, уязвимые и чувствительные места на этом его теле, доводя возбуждение до невыносимого, но ни разу не притронуться к напряженно тянущемуся к потолку толстому члену. Наблюдать, как Доктор беспомощно дергается, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, сминая в них простыни, кусая губы, пока она раз за разом удовлетворяет сама себя на его глазах. О да, это его точно задело. И главное, главное — когда эти упрямые губы разжались наконец, выпуская наружу словно против воли сказанное:  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Мисси!  
Это, разумеется, ее всегда добивало. Она еще совсем немного подразнила его, потираясь чувствительным клитором о его член, пока он не стал мокрым и скользким, и, наконец, передвинулась выше и медленно опустилась, насаживаясь на него. Сильно, глубоко, так, что дальше некуда. Сдвоенный стон прозвучал так непристойно. Спохватившись, она строго взглянула ему в глаза:  
— Не вздумай кончить раньше меня.  
Он затряс головой, явно забыв все слова, и она наконец начала двигаться, то и дело меняя ритм и угол, не давая ему ни в чем почувствовать хотя бы иллюзию контроля.  
Потом, когда оба прочных галлифрейских организма были вымотаны и выжаты досуха, она лежала на подушках и перебирала его мокрые седые кудри. Вот это точно случилось впервые. Никогда еще Доктор не позволял себе просто взять и уснуть после секса. Даже тогда, давным-давно, когда это все только начиналось. И ни намека на их обычный ритуал. Похоже, он и впрямь стал доверчивым и наивным на старости лет. И позволил себе поверить в исполнение желаний. Но Мисси не верила этой дурацкой надежде. Не верила Доктору. А еще больше она не верила себе. Поэтому она положила наманикюренные пальцы на висок Доктора и закрыла глаза, проникая вглубь, отсеивая воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне и запихивая их подальше, в самый глубокий и тайный угол, в компанию ко всем предыдущим их встречам. Все-таки они — два гения — все правильно когда-то придумали.  
  


* * *

  
  
Второе солнце покатилось к закату и поднявшийся ветер швырнул горсть серебристых листьев на растянувшиеся в траве тела, когда Тета вдруг сказал:  
— Я больше не могу так.  
Всего час назад они стояли друг напротив друга и оба выкрикивали в лицо противнику отчаянные доводы, переходящие в оскорбления, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не броситься в драку. Ноздри Теты раздувались в благородном негодовании, взгляд пылал. Никто из них не собирался уступать ни полшага.  
Полчаса назад Тета стоял перед ним в абсолютно непристойной позе, послушно позволяя творить с собой немыслимые вещи, и умолял не останавливаться.  
Пять минут назад они упали на траву удовлетворенные, расслабленные, задыхающиеся от наслаждения.  
Сейчас дыхание утихло, пульс выровнялся, их больше не наполняли ни гнев, ни желание, даже удовольствие ушло, оставив позади странное опустошение. И в этой сосущей пустоте Тета тихо повторил:  
— Я больше не могу так.  
— Как? — глупо переспросил Кощей, прекрасно все понимая.  
— Вот так. Ты же сам видишь — все изменилось. Когда это все начиналось...  
— Когда я совратил тебя.  
— Иди к черту, это кто еще кого совратил. Когда это начиналось, мы были друзьями, лучшими друзьями, самыми близкими друг другу людьми. Сейчас... половину времени мне хочется тебя ударить, вторую половину — никогда не видеть тебя. Твои слова, твои идеи, твои проекты и планы — меня выворачивает от одной мысли, что ты действительно... Но стоит тебе прикоснуться ко мне, и начинается это... это безумие. Я больше не могу оставлять тебе контроль. Я боюсь однажды не вернуть его. Я боюсь, что не успею тебя остановить, потому что слишком...  
У него перехватило дыхание, и он замолчал.  
— Трус, — процедил Кощей.  
— Наверное, — послушно кивнул Тета. — Но я хотя бы способен признать, что все закончилось. Отпусти меня.  
— Я тебя не держу.  
Тета повернулся на бок и уставился на него этими своими большими щенячьими глазами. Нет, он не посмеет...  
— Пожалуйста, Мастер.  
Бля... Он все-таки сделал это, воспользовался нечестным приемом. Знакомая фраза зажгла внутри привычный огонь, но на этот раз он обжигал сильнее, чем радовал.  
— Чего именно ты от меня хочешь? Я же правда не держу тебя.  
— Но каждый раз, когда я смотрю тебе в глаза, я вспоминаю вот этот вот все — и я не могу...  
Понятно. Ну что же, он действительно сам заварил когда-то эту кашу, сам придумал эти странные отношения... сначала в шутку, потом для удовольствия. Потом сам не заметил, как стал терять контроль над происходящим. Он. Терять контроль. О нет, Тета прав, это должно закончиться. Он начал, ему и завершать.  
— Значит, ты предпочел бы не вспоминать это все? Мы можем... мы можем стереть все воспоминания, сделать так, словно этого никогда не было. Забыть.  
— Совсем?!  
Отчаяние в голосе Теты насмешило. Этот идиот что, сам не знает, чего хочет? Но проблема в том, что он прекрасно понимал это отчаяние.  
— Ты все-таки двоечник. — Кощей заставил себя усмехнуться. — Когда ты уже усвоишь, что действительно необратимых событий во Вселенной не бывает?  
Рассилон, да прекращай же смотреть на меня с такой надеждой!  
— Мы можем не стирать память, а спрятать ее. Собрать все воспоминания и поместить под хороший прочный замок. А открываться он будет, — теперь он усмехнулся по-настоящему. — А триггером поставим ситуацию, когда ты сам захочешь меня. Захочешь и вспомнишь.  
Тета молчал какое-то время. Потом кивнул.  
— Это честно. Я намерен держаться от тебя подальше, так что такая ситуация маловероятна.  
Кощей глубоко вздохнул. Значит, они все же сделают это.  
— Одевайся.  
— Что?  
— Если мы собираемся спрятать память о наших... занятиях, нам нужно убрать все следы.  
Тета кивнул, рывком поднялся с травы и принялся собирать разбросанные вокруг вещи.   
Одетые и причесанные, они остановились напротив друг друга. Кощей решительно поднял руки, но Тета вдруг схватил его за плечи.  
— Не так. Ты мне, я тебе. Так мы оба будем уверены в том, что стираем одно и то же.  
«Умный», — усмехнулся Кощей и кивнул. Что ж, пусть все будет по-честному. Они одновременно положили пальцы на виски друг другу и одновременно нырнули в глубины сознания, собирая общие моменты.  
Еще через минуту они отстранились, тяжело дыша. Глаза Теты пылали праведным гневом. Губы Кощея кривились в надменной улыбке.  
— Я больше не хочу с тобой спорить, — бросил Тета. — Если ты сам не понимаешь, что творишь — это твое дело. Я больше не собираюсь тебя удерживать.  
— Иди-иди, — выплюнул Кощей. — Спас-с-ситель... Никогда тебе не хватало мозгов, чтобы понять настоящий гениальный замысел.  
Тета продемонстрировал ему древний непристойный жест, развернулся и зашагал прочь. Кощей последовал его примеру.  
Где-то между сердцами у обоих зияла странная леденящая пустота. Оба собирались заполнить ее чем-нибудь. Каждый своим.  
До новой встречи.


End file.
